Parallele Welten
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Versehentlich landet Daniel in einem parallelen Universum und erfährt dort einiges, was er dem Rest seines Teams unbedingt erzählen muss.


**Parallele Welten**

„Daniel, sind Sie das?"

Da. Jacks Stimme. Endlich hatte er ihn gefunden.

Daniel stand rasch von dem Schreibtisch auf, an dem er die letzten Stunden vor dem Computer verbracht und viele interessante Dinge erfahren hatte.

Er ging auf den kleinen Spiegel zu, der in der Ecke des Büros über dem Waschbecken hing.

Daraus starrte Jack ihn an. In der einen Hand hielt er das kleine Gerät, mit dem man den Dimensionsspiegel bedienen konnte, in der anderen eine P90, die er auf Daniel richtete.

Dieser hob langsam die Hände und sagte:

„Whooo, Jack. Sie sehen doch, dass ich es bin. Nehmen Sie die Waffe runter. Bitte."

„Dass Sie Dr. Jackson sind, ist mir auch klar.", meinte Jack ungeduldig. „Aber sind Sie auch _mein_ Daniel? Ähm, ich meine: Sind Sie der Daniel, der in meine Welt gehört?"

„Jack, wenn Sie den Daniel meinen, den sie vor…" er schielte auf seine Armbanduhr „…exakt sieben Stunden und 34 Minuten in ein paralleles Universum geschickt haben, weil Sie unbedingt mit der Bedienung für den Spiegel herumhantieren mussten, anstatt aufzuräumen, dann ja. Das bin ich. Darf ich jetzt endlich nach Hause kommen?"

Daniel sah, dass Jack die Waffe sinken ließ und einen Schritt bei Seite trat. Er schaltete noch schnell den PC aus, sah sich ein letztes Mal um, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte, und legte dann eine Hand auf den Spiegel.

Im nächsten Moment stand er neben Jack im SGC im Fundus, in dem verschiedene Artefakte gelagert wurden, die die SG-Teams von ihren Missionen mit zur Erde brachten.

Daniel hatte kaum Zeit, durchzuatmen, denn schon sah er sich von Jack in eine stürmische Umarmung gezogen.

„Verdammt, Daniel! Bin ich froh, dass ich Sie endlich gefunden habe. Gut, Sie wieder hier zu haben."

Ein wenig verwundert klopfte Daniel Jack auf die Schulter und murmelte:

„Äh ja. Danke, Jack."

Dann sah er ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Was war denn mit Jack los? Er war doch wohl tatsächlich in seiner Realität gelandet?

Jack schien Daniels Verwirrung zu bemerken, denn er beeilte sich zu sagen:

„General Hammond hätte mir bestimmt den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ich ihm hätte erklären müssen, dass ich unseren Superarchäologen aus Versehen…" er machte eine ausholende Bewegung mit der Hand „…auf eine verdammt lange Reise geschickt habe."

Daniel war erleichtert. Das war eindeutig seine Realität, denn das war so typisch für _seinen_ Jack. Der Hauch von Zynismus, das übliche Grinsen und keine Ahnung davon, wie der Spiegel eigentlich funktioniert.

„Und, Danny-Boy, was haben Sie erlebt? Passiert ist Ihnen doch nichts, oder!", erkundigte Jack sich.

„Nein. Nein, mir geht's gut. Aber es ist fünf Uhr morgens und ich habe mir die ganze Nacht da drüben um die Ohren geschlagen. Ich brauche eine Dusche und ein Bett. Und danach hätte ich dann einiges zu erzählen. Das dürften sogar Sie ziemlich spannend finden. Und Sam und Teal'c auch."

Gähnend wandte er sich zur Tür und Jack rief ihm noch hinterher:

„Carter und Teal'c müssten um 1200 mit SG4 zurückkommen. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend alle bei mir. Um sieben."

Daniel hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass er einverstanden war und schlurfte dann endgültig hinaus.

Er fuhr nicht in sein Apartment, sondern blieb direkt im SGC. So konnte er am Nachmittag, als er ausgeschlafen hatte, noch ein wenig mit seiner aktuellen Übersetzung weitermachen.

Doch die Arbeit wollte nicht so recht vorangehen, weil Daniel sich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte. Er schweifte immer wieder mit seinen Gedanken ab: zu ein paar merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen der letzten Zeit, zu den Dingen, die er letzte Nacht erlebt hatte und zu dem, was das für ihn bedeuten könnte, wenn er sich nur darauf einließe.

Er brannte außerdem darauf, den anderen von dem Paralleluniversum zu erzählen und vor allem wollte er ihre Reaktionen sehen.

So kam es, dass er bereits um kurz nach halb sieben Sturm bei Jack klingelte.

„Aah, Daniel. Sie sind das schon.", begrüßte Jack ihn. „Was um alles in der Welt ist denn passiert, dass Sie hier so einen Aufstand machen? Haben Sie heute noch nix zu Essen bekommen?"

„Äh, nein, ich meine doch. Bin ich zu früh?"

Grinsend ging Jack in die Küche voraus und Daniel folgte ihm.

„Macht nichts. Da." Jack wies auf einen Platz am Küchentisch und Daniel setzte sich. „Wollen Sie ein Bier?"

Daniel verzog das Gesicht ein wenig und Jack sagte lachend:

„Nein, wollen Sie nicht, weil es natürlich nicht Ihr bevorzugtes Getränk ist. Kaffee gibt's aber trotzdem erst nach dem Essen. Wie wär's mit Rotwein?"

„Klingt doch gut.", erwiderte Daniel dankbar lächelnd. Er war sehr erfreut, aber mindestens genauso überrascht, dass Jack auf so eine Kleinigkeit, wie seine Vorlieben bei Getränken, geachtet hatte.

„Riecht prima. Was gibt es denn?", erkundigte sich Daniel. „Kann ich mich vielleicht noch irgendwie nützlich machen?"

„Tischdecken wäre gut. Es gibt Fertiglasagne und im Eisfach habe ich eine Dose von ihrem Lieblingseis. Aber den Salat habe ich immerhin selbst gemacht.", grinste Jack und rührte in der entsprechenden Schüssel, in die er soeben ein Dressing von undefinierbarer Farbe gekippt hatte.

Daniel fragte sich gerade, woher Jack wusste, was sein Lieblingseis war, als es klingelte und Jack zur Tür ging, um zu öffnen.

Daniel hörte, dass Sam und Teal'c beide angekommen waren und als sie die Küche betraten, wetterte Sam gerade:

„…unmöglich dieser Captain von SG4. Ich hasse es, wenn Hammond uns nicht als SG1, sondern auf andere Teams verteilt, losschickt. Oh, hi Daniel."

Und damit ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen.

Auf Daniels verwirrten Blick hin meinte Jack schulterzuckend:

„Tja, es scheint wohl nicht überall so problemlos und harmonisch abzulaufen, wie bei uns immer."

„Haha", machte Daniel und Jack verteilte das Essen und Getränke, bevor er sich neben Sam setzte, Daniel direkt gegenüber.

Teal'c sagte:

„Nein, besonders harmonisch war es mit SG4 in der Tat nicht, aber das ist doch jetzt egal. O'Neill hat angedeutet, dass du uns etwas erzählen willst, DanielJackson?"

Drei leuchtende Augenpaare sahen Daniel erwartungsvoll an.

„Neugierig?", fragte er und schob sich eine große Gabel Lasagne in den Mund, so dass er erst einmal nichts mehr sagen konnte.

„Jetzt spann uns doch nicht so auf die Folter.", sagte Sam. „Im SGC geht das Gerücht um, du seiest letzte Nacht durch den Dimensionsspiegel gegangen. Wenn das stimmt: warum um Himmels Willen?"

Daniel schluckte und blickte überrascht von Sam über Teal'c zu Jack.

„Hat er euch nicht gesagt, dass es mehr oder weniger seine Schuld war?"

Teal'c und Sam schüttelten verwundert die Köpfe und Jack murmelte etwas wie „Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?"

„Also dann: ganz von vorne.", seufzte Daniel und er und Jack begannen abwechselnd zu erzählen, was sich am vergangenen Abend zugetragen hatte:

Als Sam und Teal'c aufgebrochen waren, um SG4 auf ihrer Mission zu unterstützen, hatten Daniel und Jack die letzten noch anstehenden Berichte geschrieben. Irgendwann gegen Abend hatten sie sich dann auf den Weg in die Kantine gemacht und dabei eine Grundsatzdiskussion über die Bedeutung von Mythologie begonnen.

Daniel wusste schon jetzt nicht mehr, wie sie wieder auf dieses Thema zu sprechen gekommen waren und er musste Sam recht geben, als diese anmerkte, dass die Argumente in dieser Sache mittlerweile eigentlich auf beiden Seiten längst erschöpft sein mussten.

Dummerweise hatten sie nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich für den Höhepunkt ihrer Auseinandersetzung – den Part, in dem sie sich nicht gerade leise gegenseitig mit diversen Schimpfworten und anderen Nettigkeiten betitelten – ausgerechnet das Flurstück vor General Hammonds Büro ausgesucht hatten.

Jack imitierte nun ziemlich treffend Hammonds Auftritt:

„Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson! Was hat das schon wieder zu bedeuten? Sie werden hier nicht dafür bezahlt, dass Sie sich benehmen wie im Kindergarten!"

Alle lachten und Jack fügte noch hinzu:

„Hatte wohl gestern nicht die beste Laune, unser guter George."

„Das kann man wohl sagen.", bestätigte Daniel und berichtete dann, wie Hammond sie dazu verdonnert hatte, auf der Stelle die Artefakte neu zu sortieren und die Katalogisierung zu überprüfen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt.", schloss er.

Sam kicherte in ihr Glas und Teal'cs Mundwinkel zogen sich ebenfalls leicht nach oben.

„Und dann?", fragte er.

„Ganz einfach.", fuhr Daniel fort und warf Jack einen halb vorwurfsvollen, halb amüsierten Blick zu.

„Ich habe mich mit Aufräumen abgemüht, während Jack gelangweilt herumsaß und mit der Bedienung für den Spiegel rumgespielt hat. Irgendwann bin ich über seine Füße gestolpert und einfach durchgefallen."

Teal'c fragte:

„Aber warum bist du nicht sofort wieder zurück gekommen?"

Und Sam warf unterstützend ein:

„Ja. Wenn man an den Einstellungen nichts ändert, ist das doch gar kein Problem, dann verändert sich die Dimension nicht weiter."

Daniel erklärte:

„Als ich gemerkt habe, was los ist, war es aber schon zu spät. Die Realität stimmte bereits nicht mehr, denn Jack war nirgends zu sehen."

Alle Blicke wandten sich jetzt fragend zu Jack. Der stocherte intensiv auf seinem Teller herum, bis er die Stille beim besten Willen nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.

Erst dann blickte er auf, doch Daniel registrierte, dass Jack es vermied, ihn direkt anzusehen.

Jack stöhnte auf und hob in einer verteidigenden Geste die Hände.

„Ich weiß doch nicht, wie dieses blöde Ding funktioniert. Da hab' ich halt ein paar Knöpfe ausprobiert."

Sam verdrehte die Augen, Jack fuhr jedoch davon unbeeindruckt fort:

„Stundenlang habe ich versucht, die richtige Realität zu finden, aber es hat einfach nicht geklappt. Und irgendwann ist mir dann eingefallen, dass Sie sich doch zu allem immer Notizen machen, Daniel. In Ihrem Büro habe ich Ihren Aufsatz über die Bedienung des Spiegels gefunden und mit dessen Hilfe konnte ich Sie dann heute Morgen endlich zurückholen."

„Hat ja auch gar nicht lange gedauert.", meinte Daniel, lächelte Jack dabei jedoch an. Er war ja froh, dass Jack ihn überhaupt gefunden hatte.

Sam schenkte sich noch Wasser ein – sie war also mit dem Auto da – und forderte Daniel dann auf, zu erzählen, was er erlebt hatte.

„Also passt auf: ich bin in einem Büro gelandet. Es war abgeschlossen und daher konnte ich mich nicht großartig umsehen, aber ich vermute, ich befand mich ebenfalls im Cheyenne Mountain Complex, es sah jedenfalls ganz nach einem von unseren Büros aus.

Ich konnte nirgends ein Bedienungsgerät für den Spiegel finden und da der über einem Waschbecken hing, nehme ich an, dass die Leute auch gar nichts von seiner besonderen Funktionsweise wissen. So konnte ich jedenfalls nur darauf warten, dass Jack irgendetwas unternehmen würde."

„Moment mal.", unterbrach Jack ihn. „Wenn Sie die ganze Zeit, immerhin mehr als sieben Stunden, in diesem Büro eingeschlossen waren, haben Sie ja niemanden getroffen. Was haben Sie denn dann gemacht, das so spannend war?"

Daniels Antwort kam prompt:

„Drehbücher gelesen und im Internet recherchiert. Denn…und jetzt haltet euch fest: Das Stargate-Programm gibt es in der Realität, in der ich war, nicht. Dort sind die Menschen noch weit davon entfernt, so zu durch das Weltall zu reisen wie wir. Viele glauben nicht einmal an die Existenz von extraterrestrischem Leben. Bei denen ist Stargate lediglich eine Fernsehserie."

Triumphierend blickte Daniel in die Runde.

Da waren sie, die ungläubigen Gesichter und die fragenden Blicke, mit denen er gerechnet hatte.

Jack fand die Sprache als erster wieder:

„Daniel, für einen Aprilscherz sind Sie knappe sechs Monate zu spät dran."

„Ich meine das völlig ernst, Jack. Und die Leute haben eine schier unglaubliche Fantasie. Das, was die Menschen dort für die erdachte Handlung einer Serie halten, haben wir in fast identischer Form tatsächlich erlebt. Und in den Drehbüchern sind wir richtig gut getroffen, als wären es wahrlich wir. Kann ich eigentlich mitunter wirklich so nervig und renitent sein, wenn es um meine Ausgrabungen geht?"

Niemand ging jedoch auf diese Frage ein. Stattdessen hakte Sam noch einmal nach:

„Also gibt es das Stargate dort nicht, sondern man tut nur so als ob? Und was ist mit uns? Sind wir in dieser Welt etwa Schauspieler?"

Daniel musste einen Moment nachdenken, ehe er antworten konnte:

„Stimmt. Das Gate, das SGC, Raumschiffe, Planeten, Goa'uld: alles wurde für die Serie erfunden. Und uns gibt es dort eigentlich nicht. Wir sind nur fiktive Charaktere, die von Schauspielern dargestellt werden."

„Was ist mit dem Kaskadeneffekt?", fragte Sam.

„Ich habe keinen gespürt, jedenfalls nicht so extrem, wie wir das bei Dr. Carter damals gesehen haben. Es war lediglich ein leichtes Kribbeln. Ich nehme mal an, das liegt daran, dass die Schauspieler nicht wir sind, aber dennoch…"

Sam übernahm:

„…aber dennoch irgendwie wir sind. Wie interessant. Das würde ja bedeuten…"

„Eh, eh, eh.", unterbrach Jack leicht genervt. „Jetzt bitte keine Diskussionen über technische oder physikalische oder was auch immer für Phänomene."

Überraschenderweise war es Teal'c, der Jack unterstützte:

„Auch ich würde lieber mehr über diese Schauspieler erfahren."

Und deshalb berichtete Daniel:

„Tja, ich kann euch natürlich nur das erzählen, was ich im Internet in Berichten, Videos und Interviews erfahren habe. Es scheint mir so zu sein, dass sie sich ziemlich gut verstehen und Freunde sind."

„Also so wie wir.", warf Sam ein und erntete zustimmendes Nicken.

Daniel fuhr fort:

„Es war besonders interessant und ein wenig merkwürdig deinen Schauspieler zu sehen, Teal'c. Er heißt Christopher Judge, war mal Footballspieler und hat ein wahnsinnig ansteckendes Lachen. Ein echt lustiger Typ."

Teal'c hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf schief.

„Was ist mir Junior?", fragte Jack.

„Kein Symbiont, Jack. Die sind dort reine Fantasie."

„Cool."

„Was ist mit mir?", erkundigte Sam sich gespannt und Daniel überlegte kurz, was er über sie gelesen hatte. Dabei rieb er sich stirnrunzelnd die Nasenwurzel und er spürte, dass Jack ihn beobachtete.

„Du, nein sie heißt Amanda Tapping, Schauspielerin für Fernsehen und Theater, Regisseurin, Produzentin. Oh, und sie ist verheiratet und hat eine Tochter.", erläuterte er.

„Wow.", kam es von Sam und sie lächelte. Der Gedanke schien ihr zu gefallen.

„Kommen wir zu Ihnen, Jack.", meinte Daniel grinsend. „Richard Dean Anderson."

„Cooler Name."

„Ähm ja. Jack O'Neill klingt besser, finde ich. Aber egal. Sie hatten jedenfalls große Erfolge mit einer Fernsehserie namens MacGyver und Sie sind so etwas wie das Gesicht von Stargate. Und im Übrigen produzieren Sie die Sendung auch noch."

Jack kommentierte das nicht weiter, sondern nickte nur und fragte nachdenklich:

„Und Sie, Daniel?"

„Oh, das war für mich selbst die größte Überraschung. Stellt euch mal vor: ich habe Hamlet gespielt, also natürlich nicht ich, sondern Michael Shanks, aber ist das nicht einfach fan…"

Jack unterbrach ihn:

„Sie als _Shakespeare's_ Hamlet?"

„Nein, Jack. Als Oscar Wildes Hamlet.", meinte Daniel und verdrehte die Augen.

Sam und Teal'c tauschten einen amüsierten Blick und begeistert fuhr Daniel fort:

„Außerdem hat er drei Kinder und spielt in seiner Freizeit für sein Leben gern Eishockey."

„Eishockey?", hallte es in drei unterschiedlichen Stimmen wieder.

Daniel lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und lauschte den Diskussionen der anderen: Wie groß war die Ähnlichkeit der Schauspieler mit ihnen und wäre das überhaupt ein Beruf? Könnten sie jemals auf das Stargate verzichten? Wäre es besser, wenn das alles – insbesondere die Goa'uld – nur Fantasie wäre?

Irgendwann fragte Teal'c:

„Und die Leute sehen sich diese Serie tatsächlich an, DanielJackson?"

„Ohja, die Fangemeinde ist riesig. Es gibt etliche Staffeln und es finden sogar Conventions statt. Die Fans erstellen Fotocollagen und Videos, sie tauschen sich im Netz aus, diskutieren jede neue Folge…_Und_: sie schreiben Geschichten über uns."

„Wie bitte? Geschichten?", rief Jack erstaunt aus.

„Ja, Fanfiction. Ich habe einige gelesen. Es gibt da ganze Internetplattformen für."  
Sam meinte nun mit erwartungsvoller Miene:

„Warum nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass es in diesen Geschichten um weit mehr geht, als um unsere Missionen, Daniel?"  
Überraschenderweise war es Jack, der antwortete:

„Es ist dieser Gesichtsausdruck. So guckt und grinst Daniel immer, wenn er noch eine Information in petto hat, von der er genau weiß, dass sie vermutlich einschlagen wird, wie eine Bombe."

Daniel warf Jack einen erstaunten Blick zu, doch dieser deutete nur ein Schulterzucken an und legte den Kopf schief.

Daniel runzelte die Stirn und kam wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen:

„In der Tat sind die meisten Geschichten darauf ausgelegt, uns untereinander oder sonst wie zu verkuppeln.", grinste Daniel in die Runde.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Daniel. In einem ganzen Haufen dieser Geschichten sind Carter und ich ein Paar!", fragte Jack und als Daniel nickte, murmelte Sam:

„Warum wundert mich das nicht?"

„In der Tat.", kam es von Teal'c und Daniel fuhr in seiner Erzählung fort:

„Ja, mit euch beiden gibt es alle Varianten: Verliebt, verlobt, verheiratet und wahrscheinlich noch mehr. Manchmal wirst du aber auch mit Teal'c oder mir zusammen gebracht, Sam."

„Nichts, wo man nicht mit leben könnte.", grinste sie.

„Danke Sam. Also ihr beide" Daniel wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Sam und Jack „seid wohl unangefochten das Lieblingspärchen. Es gibt jedoch noch zwei…ähm… Kombinationen, die euch wirklich Konkurrenz machen. Erst bist du noch mal dran, Sam." Sie machte eine kapitulierende Geste, lächelte jedoch weiterhin.

„Dich sieht eine große Fangemeinde äußerst glücklich an der Seite von…" Daniel machte eine kleine Kunstpause. „…Janet."

Einen Moment herrschte absolutes Schweigen, dann stellte Teal'c fest:

„Dr. Fraiser."

Sam lief rot an und Jack meinte grinsend:

„So ist das also, Carter. Sie machen mit unserem Doc rum. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Sir!", empörte sich Sam. „Ich _mache_ ganz bestimmt nicht mit Jan…Dr. Fraiser _rum_, so wie Sie das nennen."

„Hee, hee, war ja nur ein Scherz, Carter.", beschwichtigte Jack.

Sam schien sich kurz zu sammeln und meinte dann lächelnd:

„Ja, Sir. Ich weiß. Entschuldigung. Aber Daniel: mich würde ja nun doch brennend interessieren, aus wem das letzte Pärchen besteht, von dem du uns noch berichten wolltest."

Daniels Blick wanderte von Sam zu Jack hinüber. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Es geht noch einmal um Sie, Jack.", sagte er.

„Na, solange General Hammond nicht der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte ist.", scherzte Jack und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

„Nein, Jack. Ich bin es.", sagte Daniel mit möglichst neutraler Stimme, ließ Jack jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

Der verschluckte sich gerade, hustete und rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Sam klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Geht's, Sir?"

„Badezimmer.", brachte Jack mühsam hervor, erhob sich noch immer hustend und verschwand eilig.

„Ups.", meinte Sam. „Das scheint ja wirklich eingeschlagen zu sein wie eine Bombe."

Als Jack kurz darauf wieder zurückkam, blickte Daniel ihm besorgt entgegen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Jack?"

Jack räumte die mittlerweile leeren Teller in die Spüle und begann, den Nachtisch zu verteilen. Währenddessen sagte er:

„Jep, alles gut. Ich habe mich nur verschluckt und wollte euch den Anblick ersparen, wie ich mich wieder sortiere."

Daniel fragte sich, ob Jack wirklich nur seine Atemwege herrichten musste, oder ob es nicht vielmehr darum gegangen war, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Doch er schien sich wieder gänzlich unter Kontrolle zu haben, denn zwischen zwei Löffeln Eis meinte er grinsend:

„Mein Gott, Daniel, und die Leute verkuppeln wirklich uns beide? Stellen Sie sich das mal vor: wenn wir neben den Missionen und der Arbeit im SGC auch noch unsere gesamte Freizeit zusammen verbringen würden: Die Diskussionen wären endlos und wahrscheinlich würden Sie mich noch vor dem Frühstück regelmäßig mit Ihren Vorträgen langweilen."

Daniel fand, dieser Satz hörte sich ganz danach an, als hätte Jack ihn sich in seiner kurzen Abwesenheit sorgsam zurecht gebastelt.

„Ohja, das wäre natürlich entsetzlich.", meinte er jedoch und lächelte Jack zu, aber dieser bemühte sich anscheinend darum, seinem Blick auszuweichen.

Eine Weile unterhielten die vier sich noch über alles Mögliche und dann, nach einem herzhaften Gähnen und einem Blick auf die Uhr, sagte Sam schließlich:

„Ich fahre jetzt besser nach Hause. Morgen ist Samstag; da spielen Cassie und ich immer Schach und wenn ich währenddessen einschlafe, habe ich wohl keine Chance zu gewinnen."

Daniel sah Sam verdutzt an.

„Ist Cassie denn schon…" er fing Sams eindringlichen Blick auf. ‚von der Klassenfahrt zurück' hatte er eigentlich fragen wollen. Sam hatte ihm doch so etwas erzählt! Aber jetzt sah sie so merkwürdig drein, dass Daniel im letzten Moment noch hervorbrachte:

„…schon so gut, dass sie dich schlagen könnte?"

Amüsiert dachte er bei sich, dass er mit Sam vielleicht doch noch einmal über Janet reden sollte, als sie erleichtert meinte:

„Tja, sie wird jedes Mal besser. Ich muss schon ziemlich aufpassen. Wie sieht's aus, Jungs? Kann ich wen mitnehmen? Teal'c? Daniel?"

Teal'c nahm das Angebot gerne an, doch Daniel verneinte:

„Nein Sam. Danke. Ich helfe unserem Colonel noch beim Aufräumen, damit er die Lasagnereste nicht irgendwann mit Hammer und Meißel von den Tellern klopfen muss."

In der Zwischenzeit waren sie alle bei der Tür angekommen und Jack verzog ob dieses Satzes das Gesicht in Richtung Daniel, bevor Sam und Teal'c sich verabschiedeten.

Jack schloss seufzend die Tür und fixierte dann einen Punkt irgendwo rechts oberhalb von Daniels Kopf.

„Daniel, Sie müssen wirklich nicht…"

„Doch, doch, ist ja auch gar kein Problem. Außerdem haben Sie mir noch einen Kaffee versprochen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Oh.", machte Jack nach einer kurzen Pause. „Stimmt wohl."

Fast schweigend brachten sie Jacks Küche auf Vordermann. Der Müll wurde entsorgt, die Spülmaschine befüllt und alles andere wieder an seinen Platz gestellt.

Daniel kannte sich durch seine diversen Besuche aus bei Jack und ihm fiel auf, dass sie sich wortlos verstanden, sich nicht in die Quere kamen, ein eingespieltes Team abgaben. Wie in so vielen anderen Dingen auch.

Und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sie sich wieder am Küchentisch gegenüber saßen, diesmal beide mit einem dampfenden Becher Kaffee vor sich.

„Können wir reden, Jack?", fragte Daniel vorsichtig.

„Klar können wir das. Und ich finde, wir haben es den ganzen Abend über auch schon sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen."

„Jack!"

„'Tschuldigung. Also: worüber möchten Sie reden?"

Daniel wollte nach einer geeigneten Formulierung suchen, doch aus einem irgendeinen Grund war sein Mund schneller als sein Gehirn.

„Über uns wahrscheinlich."

Ein rascher Blick von Jack.

„Wahrscheinlich!", wiederholte er spöttisch.

Daniel kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, ehe er sagte:

„Ich würde gerne wissen, warum Sie eben so … merkwürdig reagiert haben."

„Ich habe doch nicht merkwürdig reagiert, ich habe nur…"

„Jack, Sie sind völlig schockiert geflüchtet!"

„Da bilden Sie sich etwas ein."

Mit der einen Hand umklammerte Jack viel zu fest den Kaffeebecher, die andere lag zur Faust geballt daneben auf dem Tisch.

„Ach, ich bilde mir etwas ein? Na wenn das so ist, dann stimmt es natürlich auch nicht, dass Sie mir in letzter Zeit viel mehr…" Daniel wedelte auf der Suche nach dem passenden Wort mit der Hand durch die Luft.

„…Aufmerksamkeit entgegen bringen, als Sie das sonst getan haben. Die Umarmungen, die immer einen Moment zu lang dauern, die Blicke, die Sie mir zuwerfen, wenn Sie sich unbeobachtet fühlen, das genaue Beobachten und Registrieren von Dingen, die mich betreffen, was sonst so gar nicht Ihre Art ist. Alles pure Einbildung. Und dass mir das gefällt, bilde ich mir wahrscheinlich auch nur ein."

Daniel hatte eigentlich gar nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollen, doch er hatte sich in Rage geredet. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Jack es sich selbst und ihm so schwer machte, warum er schwieg, anstatt das Gespräch zu suchen.

„Dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen.", sagte er und erhob sich energisch.

„Daniel." Jack sah auf und blickte Daniel in die Augen. „Bitte bleib."

Seine Stimme war leise.

Daniel seufzte und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Über den Tisch hinweg griff er nach Jacks Hand und sagte eindringlich:

„Dann _rede_ endlich mit mir, Jack."

„Verdammt Daniel! Was gibt es denn da noch zu reden? Das letzte Geheimnis, das ich noch vor dir hatte, hast du eben gelüftet. Was willst du jetzt noch hören? Du weißt, dass ich … dass ich sehr viel mehr für dich empfinde, als ich eigentlich sollte."

Jack sah Daniel herausfordernd an.

„Und jetzt kannst du mir wortreich erklären, warum das nicht geht, dass du mein bester Freund bist und sich daran auch nichts ändern wird. Und dann wird unsere Freundschaft trotzdem nie mehr so sein, wie sie war, einfach weil du es jetzt weißt."

Jack war aufgesprungen und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Daniel kam der Verdacht, dass Jack einen entscheidenden Satz eben überhört haben musste. _Und dass mir das gefällt, bilde ich mir wahrscheinlich auch nur ein._ Denn er redete einfach weiter:

„Du könntest mich doch nie wieder ohne Hintergedanken einfach umarmen, wenn wir auf einer Mission mal wieder nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen sind. Du würdest dich bei jedem Blick von mir unwohl fühlen und du würdest abends nie wieder mit mir essen, fernsehen, Schach spielen oder sonst etwas tun können, ohne die Befürchtung zu haben, dass ich gleich über dich herfallen könnte."

Daniel schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er es demnächst sehr genau abwägen würde, ehe er Jack wieder zum Reden aufforderte. Doch eigentlich rührten und ehrten ihn Jacks Überlegungen. Er hatte sich so viele Gedanken gemacht und das tat der sonst so spontane Jack nicht, wenn es nicht um etwas ging, das ihm wirklich viel bedeutete. Daniel wusste es besonders zu schätzen, dass Jack so offen und ehrlich zu ihm war. Obwohl es zu ihm passte, dass er sich jetzt, wo er einmal dabei war, auch alles von der Seele redete, fiel ihm das bestimmt alles andere als leicht.

Und trotzdem grinste Daniel jetzt, als er so beiläufig wie möglich einwarf:

„Klingt doch ziemlich gut, das über mich herfallen."

Doch Jack schien das Gesagte wieder nicht zu registrieren.

„Und mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte, macht es die ganze Sache nicht gerade einfacher, dass ich ein Colonel der US Air Force bin und wir zusammen arbei…"

Plötzlich stockte Jack. Er sah Daniel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Moment mal. Was hast du gerade gesagt? _Klingt doch gut…_Aber Daniel…ich. Wieso? … ?"

Völlig verwirrt starrte Jack Daniel entgegen.

„Jack. Letzte Nacht, als ich diese Geschichten über uns gelesen habe, ist mir so Einiges klar geworden. Ich frage mich, wie ich nur so blind habe sein können. Wie ich dein Verhalten mir gegenüber nicht früher habe bemerken und einordnen können. Und ich habe plötzlich verstanden, was dieses unbestimmte Gefühl bedeutet, dass ich schon so lange mit mir rumschleppe. Immer fehlte irgendetwas und jetzt weiß ich, dass du das warst."

„Oh.", machte Jack und ging einen Schritt auf Daniel zu. Er schien unentschlossen zu sein, was er als nächstes sagen oder tun sollte. Schließlich kam er aber offensichtlich doch noch zu einer Entscheidung, denn mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen auf den Lippen meinte er:  
"Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, Daniel! Warum hast du nicht heute Morgen, als du aus dieser beschissenen Parallelwelt gekommen bist, schon den Mund aufgemacht?"

Daniel erhob sich und trat an Jack heran.

„Warst du nicht derjenige, der mich wochen- oder gar monatelang…"

„Ungefähr ein Jahr, glaube ich.", murmelte Jack und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

Daniel nahm ihn bei den Schultern. Er wollte ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen, doch Jack stoppte ihn. Er blickte ihm in die Augen und sagte:

„Daniel, ist dir klar, worauf du dich gerade einlässt? Es wird kompliziert werden und absolute Geheimhaltung bedeuten. Und zwar für immer, denn ich will nicht…eine kurze Affäre oder so etwas, sondern dich. Komplett und ganz und nur dich! Und wenn…"

„Jack.", unterbrach Daniel ihn. „Halt endlich die Klappe! Für heute haben wir selbst meinen Bedarf am Reden zur Genüge abgedeckt. Ich wüsste jetzt etwas viel Besseres, denn ich will ebenfalls nur eins: Dich!"

Warme braune Augen blickten Daniel an. Innig und voller Begehren. Daniel kannte Blicke aller Art aus diesen Augen, doch das hier war besser, als alles, was er bisher gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment fühlte es sich so an, als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Daniel beugte den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne, im gleichen Moment wie Jack, und dann – endlich – trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem ersten, vorsichtigen Kuss.

Mit geschlossenen Augen stand Daniel da, die Hände immer noch auf Jacks Schultern. Leicht knabberte er nun an Jacks Unterlippe und er überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter, die ihre Körper noch voneinander trennten.

Jack schlang seine Arme um Daniel, legte eine Hand warm und stark auf seinen Rücken, fuhr dort sanft auf und ab. Mit der anderen strich er über den Haaransatz in Daniels Nacken.

Daniel legte eine Hand an Jacks Wange, fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen, nur um sie gleich danach wieder mit einem Kuss zu verschließen, der Jack ein kehliges Seufzen entlockte.

Wohlige Schauer jagten durch Daniels Körper, als Jack eine Hand unter sein T-Shirt gleiten ließ und er folgte diesem Beispiel und zeichnete mit seinen Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf Jacks nackte Haut an seinem Rücken.

Daniel wusste nicht, wie lange sie da so eng umschlungen in Jacks Küche gestanden hatten und er nahm seine Umgebung erst wieder wahr, als er wenig sanft gegen den Küchentisch stieß. Offenbar hatten sie doch nicht so unbeweglich auf einer Stelle verharrt, wie er angenommen hatte.

Einer der Kaffeebecher fiel um, rollte vom Tisch und landete klirrend auf dem Boden, wo er in unzählige kleine Scherben zersprang.

Jack löste sich ein wenig von Daniel und blickte ihn leicht atemlos an. Verwundert sah er auf die Scherben, dann flüsterte er:

„Vielleicht sollten wir das hier" er machte eine ihn und Daniel umfassende Geste „aus der Küche heraus verlegen, bevor wir hier noch alles demolieren."

„Ohja", meinte Daniel grinsend. „Denn dann hätte es sich ja gar nicht gelohnt, dass ich zum Aufräumen geblieben bin."

Jack lächelte Daniel an, ergriff seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, um anschließend einen flüchtigen Kuss darauf zu hauchen.

Er legte seine Hände an Daniels Hüften und schob ihn sanft aus der Küche. Auf halbem Weg in Richtung Schlafzimmer, drehte Daniel sich in Jacks Armen um, um seine Lippen erneut auf Jacks zu legen, ihn anzusehen, sich der Tatsache noch einmal bewusst zu werden, dass es tatsächlich _sein_ Jack war, den er umarmen, liebkosen, küssen und spüren durfte.

„Jack.", flüsterte er und zur Antwort bekam er nur ein gewispertes „Daniel", bevor Jack die Schlafzimmertür mit einem gezielten Fußtritt hinter ihnen schloss.


End file.
